Gone Fishing
by QueenKiki1993
Summary: What really happened between Sokka and Zuko aboard that war balloon bound for the Boiling Rock? Contains scenes of M/M and plenty of awkwardness.


Since my other story, Blood in the Moonlight, is rather dark, serious, and intended to fit within the AtLA canon, I figured I would let my freak flag fly a bit and have some fun with awkward, smexy times between Zuko and Sokka! Just a brief, little one-shot about what may have really happened aboard Zuko's war balloon on that long trip to the Boiling Rock…

Zuko and Sokka have been aged up in the following story so our Fire Nation Prince is about 19 and Sokka is 18. Neither of these characters are mine. I love you Mike and Bryan!

**GONE FISHING**

* * *

Sokka leaned over the simple, wicker railing of the balloon, staring out at the sea of clouds rolling past beyond the tight confines of the basket. The air at this height was rather cool and the young warrior from the Southern Water Tribe regretted going sleeveless. Goosepimples covered his tanned arms as he rubbed them with his hands in an effort to stay warm.

Thankfully, a burst of heat radiated from behind him. Zuko's intermittent fire blasts were to keep the balloon drifting through the air, but they also brought with them very welcome doses of warmth. The non-bender had always grudgingly envied the power and skill Zuko possessed. But he would never let the prince know that.

Sokka looked over at the firebender who until recently had been one of their chief enemies. The banished prince had hunted them all over the world and when given the chance to stand beside them in the crystal caves beneath Ba Sing Se, had elected instead to join with his crazed sister and attack them. Sokka never thought he could forgive the scarred firebender and yet here he was, riding alone in the prince's war balloon on a mission to rescue his father from a Fire Nation prison. Life was funny sometimes.

Zuko caught the other teen looking over at him and for a moment they stared at each other. Uncertainty flashed in the pale bender's golden eyes before he let loose another burst of flame into the balloon's engine. Sokka looked away and the awkward silence continued.

Zuko was still uncomfortable around the rest of the team. Katara in particular still openly reviled him. He couldn't really blame her, but he was surprised at how accepting her brother had been of him joining the group. The young prince had always admired and envied Sokka's care-free nature and the ease with which he found the humor in even the darkest situations. But he would never tell that to the other boy.

And so the odd pair floated on in deafening silence. Unable to bear the quiet for long, Sokka said the first thing that came to his mind. "Pretty clouds," he observed.

Zuko raised his head for the briefest moment and examined the sky. "Yeah, fluffy," he agreed.

As that dazzling bit of conversation came to a close, Sokka once more felt the uncomfortable, creeping silence worm its way back between them. He started whistling, eager to have some sound, _any sound_, break the oppressive silence.

"What," asked Zuko when he heard the other boy whistle.

Sokka immediately stopped and rubbed his neck nervously. "What? Oh, I didn't say anything." He tried smiling at the firebender, but Zuko had already turned away and was focused on maintaining his flame. The tribesman looked around and remembered the last time he had been on a balloon such as this one. He had even played a vital role in making it work, not that he was particularly proud of this accomplishment given what the Fire Nation had done with the technology. But the sarcastic teen thrived on conversation, so he continued trying. "You know, a friend of mine actually designed these war balloons."

"No kidding," exclaimed Zuko, genuinely surprised by the revelation. Unfortunately, the prince could not say he was particularly interested in it.

"Yep. A balloon. But for war," Sokka declared in a deadpan voice. He reclined back and draped his muscled arms over the edge.

Zuko nodded and let loose another blast of fire. "If there's one thing my dad is good at it, it's war," he said, disgust obvious in his voice. His father was a very sore spot for the exiled prince. The scar that marred much of the left side of his face was the only _gift_ his father had ever given him in all of his nineteen years. He hated his father, but it still hurt to think about him. Zuko suddenly didn't care to continue the conversation.

The dark-skinned warrior nodded. "Yeah, it seems to run in the family," he said nonchalantly, just thinking he was pointing out the obvious.

The off-hand comment sparked something in Zuko, however. He looked over at the Water Tribe teen and rebuked him. "Hey, hold on. Not everyone in my family is like that."

Sensing that he had struck a nerve, Sokka tried to smooth it over. He almost laughed. A year ago, if anyone had told him that he would be alone with Zuko, soaring high above the clouds and feeling guilty about hurting the firebender's feelings, well, he'd probably still be doubled over with laughter to this very day. "I know, I know, you've changed," he offered, raising his hands in a peace offering.

Surprisingly, Zuko hadn't been thinking of himself. He still had to defeat his own demons, but at least he was willing to face them. His anger and rage had consumed so much of his life these past few years. He had never once questioned the Fire Nation's actions against the other peoples of the world. There had only been one man who had cared enough about the prince to challenge him, to try and open his eyes to the truth that he could walk his own path. "I meant my uncle. He was more of a father to me." He lowered his head and frowned. The shame echoed in his voice as he said, "and I really let him down."

The younger boy could tell that Zuko was holding in a great deal of self-loathing. Ever since the troubled bender had pledged his allegiance to their cause, he had made every effort to help Aang master firebending. The prince had even tried his hand at humor and making tea to ingratiate himself into the crowd. Sokka appreciated all the effort and realized now that the day beneath Ba Sing Se had left Zuko with his own set of scars, far less visible than the one on his face, but Sokka had no doubt that they hurt far worse. "I think your uncle would be proud of you. Leaving your home to help us, that's hard."

"It wasn't that hard," the prince answered honestly. After all, his uncle had escaped on his own before Zuko could attempt a rescue. He wasn't exactly close to his father or sister. He had no one to leave behind...except her.

Sokka was surprised at the bender's blunt response. The warrior was very close to his family, especially his sister. The thought of leaving them all and maybe never seeing them again was nightmarish for him. "Really," he asked incredulously. "You didn't leave behind anyone you cared about?"

Zuko didn't like to think of such things. He chastised himself silently. Why had he been so eager to come on this trip with Sokka? Was he _that_ desperate for approval? First, he had nearly destroyed himself trying to gain his father's love and acceptance. Now, here he was making small talk with a former enemy, an enemy of his people, while on the way to sabotage his own nation's highest security prison. For what? For the group? For Sokka? Zuko didn't like that last thought, so he decided to blame his sudden anger on the other boy reminding him of Mai. Thinking of her did bring some comfort to him, so he just went with it. "Well I did have a girlfriend. Mai."

"That gloomy girl who sighs a lot," Sokka asked in shock. He walked closer to Zuko and had to smile. Mai was a complete ice queen. And Zuko was, well, he was Zuko! He was fiery and passionate and fierce. The young man just couldn't picture them together.

But Zuko only smiled and said, "yeah." He did that far too little. Sokka decided that it was a nice change of pace. The prince looked good when he smiled. The warrior suddenly felt a blush creep up his face and, abashed, he turned away and continued staring out into the clouds. That was weird.

Zuko continued on in a much more serious tone. "Everyone in the Fire Nation thinks I'm a traitor. I couldn't drag her into it." That was what he had told himself anyway. His time with Mai was special and she had helped see him through a lot of inner turmoil, but every time they kissed, it felt like something was missing. He loved Mai, but he didn't know exactly what kind of love he harbored for her. Leaving her hadn't been as hard as Zuko had expected. That had troubled him, but it was just another emotional burden to throw onto the already heaping pile of turmoil that comprised his life.

All this talk of girlfriends made Sokka's mind drift first to Suki and then to Yue. He still missed her and he still had trouble looking up into the night sky whenever there was a full moon. "My first girlfriend turned into the moon," he said somberly.

"That's rough buddy," Zuko mused. He sent one last torrent of fire into the engine, enough to keep them aloft for some time and moved to lean over the railing next to Sokka. He hadn't really had anyone to confide in since he betrayed his uncle. The firebender decided that it was nice. Sokka was a sympathetic ear.

"Yeah," sighed Sokka. "But she kind of saved the world in the process. I'm proud of her," he murmured.

Zuko smiled sadly. He remembered that night. Admiral Zhao had slain the moon spirit and nearly destroyed the natural balance of the world. His smile faded as he thought of everything his people had done, everything he had done, to harm the world. "I'm sorry," he muttered dejectedly as he turned away to go stand at the bow.

"For what," asked Sokka in curiosity. "What happened to Yue wasn't your fault. That was Zhao," he said bitterly.

"Maybe that wasn't, but so many other things are. I don't understand how any of you can trust me, let alone forgive me! You should all hate me like Katara does," he said.

"Katara doesn't hate you," Sokka promised, moving to stand behind the disgraced Fire Nation heir. "I know my sister. She's just really hurt is all. She'll come around. You'll see," he consoled, placing a hand on the other teen's shoulder. It was meant to be a friendly gesture, but when Sokka felt the warmth of Zuko's skin through the thin fabric of his tunic, the unwelcome blush returned to his face.

Zuko thanked his companion and turned to face him. He was surprised at how close Sokka was and had to back away somewhat after their chests almost pressed against each other. Now it was Zuko's turn to blush and the paleness of his cheeks made it far more noticeable thank Sokka's.

Both boys smiled nervously and went their separate ways. Sokka was grateful for the distance, but regretted the loss of warmth. The chill in the air was much more noticeable now than it had been before.

Thankfully, Zuko expelled more fire from his fist. Sokka instinctively got closer to the source of the heat and smiled nervously up at the bender.

The firebender returned the awkward smile and simply said, "hey."

"I'm just glad you're here," Sokka said. "Otherwise, it'd be freezing up here. That whole firebending thing must come in pretty handy, huh," he asked.

"Yeah," agreed Zuko, this time with a much more casual and genuine smile. "Ever since Aang and I met the dragons, it's been different. Before I was just angry when I was fighting. Now that I'm actually fighting _for_ something, my bending feels...more natural. More peaceful, I guess."

Sokka's blue eyes were drawn to the flickering flame. His natural curiosity getting the better of him, he inquired, "what's it feel like? You know, when you shoot fire out of your hands? Doesn't it hurt?"

"Not if you're doing it right," chuckled Zuko. Zuko's laughs were even more rare than his smiles and that single sound warmed Sokka more than any amount of fire ever had. And it was all in the pit of his stomach. The warrior chalked it up to the fact that he had never really heard it before. New things were always more exciting. Yeah, that's what it was…

"Fire is just energy," explained Zuko. "My uncle always said that power in firebending comes from the breath and not the muscles. When I firebend, I can feel the heat of that breath and energy flowing down my arms or my legs. It feels pretty good actually. It can even be therapeutic sometimes."

Sokka gulped. "I just wonder sometimes. I mean you and the others have these great gifts. I always just thought firebending was violent. It's nice to hear it described differently."

"Well the Fire Nation hasn't exactly given you much reason to think otherwise," admitted Zuko. "But thanks. And don't sell yourself short. You're pretty good with that cool, black sword of yours," the bender encouraged. For whatever reason, it was getting easier to speak with Sokka. The prince quietly wondered if it would be as easy to leave him behind as it had been with Mai. A strange and persistent thought at the back of his mind promised that it wouldn't.

Sokka blushed yet again. He was really getting rather tired of it. He hadn't felt this nervous since he and Yue shared their late night trysts above the sapphire canals at the North Pole. Even Suki didn't make his heart flutter like this. It must've been the altitude getting to him. The alternative was just too strange to contemplate. Zuko couldn't be making him feel like this. It was Zuko! No matter how much he might have admired his tenacity and his drive and his ambition, that was all it was: admiration. Nothing else.

Zuko labored on in the silence as Sokka was lost in his thoughts. Their close proximity made the bender flush somewhat. 'Must be the altitude,' he thought, unknowingly echoing Sokka's own rationalizations. Yes, the altitude was making him straighten. It was the altitude that was drawing him closer to that confused, tanned, and, dare he say it, handsome face in front of him.

Sokka noticed the older teen leaning in. He didn't notice himself leaning back so much though. The warrior was suddenly very aware that the heat rippling off Zuko's body was even warmer than the fire so close beside him. That warmth kept him locked in place and even began to draw him in.

Their lips met almost of their own accord. The cold air had made both sets dry and somewhat chapped but neither boy seemed to care. They fit together like pieces of a puzzle. Zuko's golden eyes fluttered closed and for the briefest moment, Sokka wanted to melt into the heat that was Zuko. The beginnings of a groan began to bubble up in his stomach, but he choked it down as his eyes went wide and he came to his senses.

The warrior pulled away rapidly, his face pale and humiliated. His eyes were watery and he backed away. For his part, Zuko was nearly out of breath and his face turned crimson. He couldn't look Sokka in the eyes and tried to mouth a wordless apology.

Sokka forced a smile. "I think that we both...uh...just really...uh...miss our g-girls. It's been a long d-day, after all," he stuttered as he moved to sit in his own corner of the war balloon as far away from Zuko as he could get.

"Yeah," agreed the prince, claiming his own corner to sit and stew. "That's it. Sorry about that," he muttered with a nervous, half-smile.

"No problem. Just forget about it," offered Sokka. The problem was that he couldn't just forget about it. Zuko's lips pressed against his had felt so right. For those few blissful moments, Sokka had been utterly content. Kissing Zuko held the same spice, the same wonderful strangeness, that he had experienced when he kissed Yue so long ago.

Zuko pulled his legs to his chest. He cradled his body and rested his head atop his knees. Why had he done that?! No answer he could formulate in his racing mind was adequate. Something had just possessed him when he saw Sokka standing there so close to him, the firelight flickering against his smooth skin. And the kiss...When the prince kissed Mai, it always felt so cold and detached as if she were just doing her job. But with the warrior who was now staring anywhere but at him, there had been the seed of passion in that embrace. Zuko found himself missing it, but he dared not voice those thoughts.

The minutes passed by and the cold made its presence known once again. The sun was setting fast and here, high above the clouds, the winds blew swift and frigid. Zuko closed his eyes and focused his breathing. He could feel the heat spread from his chest and out to his extremities. The technique had kept him alive in the North Pole and it was more than sufficient to keep the bender perfectly content even given the thinness of his clothing.

But Sokka wore only a light tunic. And Zuko was well aware that it was sleeveless. It was obvious the warrior maintained and honed his body as well as he did his sword. Why had he never noticed the appealing curvature of his companion's bulging triceps? Was there some reason that his eyes were drawn to the subtle vein that ran up his bicep when it flexed? When did Sokka's shoulders get so wide? Zuko had to stop these thoughts when he felt a small twitch in his trousers. He shook his head and swallowed because his mouth had actually began to water at the sight.

The tanned boy was shivering noticeably and Zuko grew concerned. "Sokka, you're going to freeze. Didn't you bring any heavier clothing," he asked.

"N-n-no," shivered Sokka through chattering teeth. "I d-d-didn't k-know it would g-get s-s-so cold up here," he admitted. "I'll b-be f-f-fine," he said. Nothing could be further from the truth. The warrior had spent the past several minutes watching his breath cloud in front of his face and listening to his teeth clacking together in his mouth. It wasn't all bad; the cold kept him from thinking too much about how gorgeous Zuko's eyes had looked in the firelight. The chill prevented his body from reacting that way it probably would have if he had kept picturing what Zuko would look like without his scarlet and obsidian shirt.

"Listen Sokka, I know it was kind of weird earlier, but you need to stay warm or you're going to be in no shape to rescue anybody when we get to the prison," the firebender pleaded. "I can help."

The tribesman took a deep, shuddering breath. The other boy was right, he realized. With a great deal of trepidation and a slight amount of annoying excitement, Sokka stood and made his way to sit closer to Zuko.

The bender suppressed a sigh and focused his internal energy into the palms of his hands. He reached out and pressed them against Sokka's bared shoulder. The water tribe teen's skin was smoother than Zuko had imagined. It felt as if the boy were draped in silk. The cold flesh warmed quickly under the prince's expert touch.

Sokka tried to ignore how good the heat felt against his skin; tried and failed. Zuko's hands were stunningly soft and skilled as they traveled down his arm. He felt the muscles in his arm relax as the heat emanating from the other boy ran down the length of it. When Zuko moved to do the same to his other arm, Sokka had no choice but to close his eyes. His heart was already racing as the firebender moved to kneel directly in front of him.

"If you warm the heart, the rest of the body will take care of itself," cooed Zuko as he rubbed his hands together. Without another word, he pressed his palms against Sokka's chest. He could feel the warrior's heart hammering against his rib cage and the firebender realized how uncomfortable Sokka had to be with this whole experience. But as he felt the boy's nipples, hardened from the cold, pressing against his palms from under the blue fabric of his tunic, all thoughts of guilt disappeared.

Sokka swallowed hard as Zuko's fiery hands rubbed up and down his chest. He could feel the tendrils of warmth spreading all over his body as his heated blood was carried away from his pounding heart. The blood was flowing particularly well to one specific part of his body. The warrior turned his head to the side as if the motion could somehow stop his mind from going rampant with very impure thoughts about the firebender. The hands were so gentle and no matter how hard the teen bit his lower lip, he could not repress the urges bubbling up inside of him.

"Zuko," he whispered. He tried desperately for it to not sound like a whimper and failed miserably. He wanted to tell the prince to stop but the words caught in his throat as if his body refused to obey his commands.

The bender heard the other boy sigh out his name and it made his body quake. There was definite need in that voice. Zuko was losing himself in the heat of the moment and his hands were focusing less and less on heating Sokka's body. Increasingly, Zuko's fingertips were just there to feel the tribesman's body, as much of it as they could reach.

Sokka licked his lips as he realized belatedly that he was losing this fight. Zuko looked up at him, obvious desire filling his gleaming eyes. And then Zuko was lunging forward, clamping his mouth over Sokka's own. 'Why not,' the tanned warrior thought as he closed his eyes. 'It's not like anyone will ever find out.'

The pair deepened their kiss as Zuko's hungry tongue lashed out to run against Sokka's lower lip. The prince nibbled on it playfully, eliciting a groan from the other boy. Sokka's hand rose up and ran through the bender's obsidian hair, eventually trailing down to rest against his scar. The burnt flesh felt smooth to the touch. But like every other part of the older teen's body, it was radiant with heat.

The non-bender's eyes opened again when Zuko's tongue pressed beyond the threshold of his lips and darted into his mouth. Sokka had done this before with Yue and Suki, but never before had the tongue in his mouth tasted so intoxicating. And no other tongue had ever pinned his own as it swirled around his mouth with unstoppable abandon. Taking it as a challenge, Sokka's free hand came up to grip the other side of Zuko's face. His tongue broke free and invaded the other teen's mouth and soon, their slick organs were wrestling for dominance. Both boys laughed playfully into their kiss as Zuko curled his hands around Sokka's waist and pulled him up into his lap.

The Fire Nation prince could feel the tantalizing stiffness between his companions muscled thighs. It crossed blades with his own throbbing member as he pulled Sokka closer, his warm hands running all along the small of the moaning teen's back. As every inch of their chests grinded against each other, Zuko decided it wasn't enough.

He broke the kiss, allowing them both a much needed chance to catch their breath. Zuko took it right back from Sokka when he began licking and gently biting along the latter's neck. He left a trail of moist kisses down Sokka's throat, eventually burying his head in the place where the nape of his neck flowed into his shoulder. When Zuko bit the skin here, Sokka threw his head back and downright growled.

Deep down, the member of the Southern Water Tribe knew he shouldn't be feeling this way. Not with Zuko. But he was beyond caring. The cool night air contrasted brilliantly with the raging inferno that was Zuko as both boys gave in to their lustful dance of water and flame.

By now, Zuko's exploring hands had traveled down the tribesman's chest and slipped under his tunic. Pulling away only as much as necessary, he slipped the simple shirt over the younger boy's head and flung it aside, nearly tossing it out of the war balloon. The prince took a moment to examine the lithe, trembling body before him. Sokka's stomach clenched and spasmed with the excitement of the situation and the taut muscle beneath had just the right amount of definition. His impressive and bulging pectorals rose and fell furiously as he breathed.

The firebender leaned in and planted kisses all over that heaving chest. He tasted the sweat on Sokka's light brown skin and it drove him wild. The boy above him groaned and sighed in wordless contentment. The heir felt trembling fingers graze against his own still-clothed chest. The other boy began untying the strings which kept his tunic from cascading off his body. Zuko felt the cool of the night air caress his alabaster skin as the garment slipped off his wide shoulders. He pulled Sokka back in for another kiss, already missing the addictive taste of the other boy's tongue.

For the first time, the boys' bare chests grinded against each other. Sokka had always been proud of his body, but Zuko's was taut and cut and rippling with corded muscle. If Sokka had to put the feeling into words, he would say it felt like rubbing against solid flame. The strength and determination that the prince showcased in everything he did obviously extended to his physical training. The tanned boy ran his hands down the bender's pale arms as their kiss continued. Zuko's arms flared and thickened with exquisite musculature at the touch, almost as if he were trying to impress the wolf-tailed teen.

He succeeded. Later, Sokka would not be able to say what had made him do what he did next. But in the unbridled heat of the moment, he broke the kiss, huskily whispered Zuko's name in a heated tone, and began unlacing the prince's pants.

Zuko's eyes widened as Sokka undid the bindings. Unable to move, he could only watch as the younger man reached in and freed his manhood from its cloth prison. He also squealed in a very unmanly way when dark fingers wrapped around the base of the pale rod. Sokka was stroking him. The motions began as halting, unsure thrusts, but as time passed, the warrior found his rhythm and soon, Zuko found himself rolling his hips upward, eager for more.

Sokka smiled at that. He began a pattern of a few strokes followed by a brief pause where he would run his thumb along the underside of the bulbous head. Whenever Sokka pleasured himself, he would always enjoy the slow, miraculous sensation that such a technique would bring. Apparently, Zuko agreed. He moaned out Sokka's name and ran a hand through his flowing, sable hair. The beautiful, creamy tone of his skin looked even better running through the midnight black of his hair.

The warrior's own member was crying out for release as it pressed against the barrier of his pants. Clumsily using his other hand, Sokka undid the laces and let his own cock rise from the fabric. Even in a moment like this, Sokka couldn't resist the urge to look down and compare. Zuko's was longer, but the warrior had him beat on girth. That made him smile, but not nearly as much as the feeling of Zuko's pulse throbbing against his palm.

The tribesman began to wrap his free hand around his own manhood, but Zuko stopped him. "No," he grunted. "Let me." The prince did not wait for permission. The fingers of his hand coiled around the boy's shaft like a lizard-snake ensnaring its prey. It felt so strange to the young heir; at once both familiar and infinitely foreign.

Sokka's whole body spasmed at the touch and his toes curled behind him. Zuko's palm was sweaty but it still retained that delicious heat. As he began to stroke Sokka's cock, the younger teen was reminded of how it felt to be inside Suki. The warmth and moisture was there, but for some bizarre reason, this felt even better and that certainly made no sense.

As the pair sat there, bodies entwined, their low moans and husky breathing filled the air. Neither wanted it to end. Whenever one felt close to release, they would pause briefly and just kiss as the darkness grew all about them. Sweat drenched their shaking forms as they continued to edge one another for several more minutes.

But their bodies could only handle so much stimulation. And when Sokka wrapped his hand once more around Zuko's bouncing prick and began to fist it insistently, Zuko couldn't stop him. The warrior's other hand drifted low and began fondling the prince's sack, massaging the tender flesh there even as he felt it tighten. It was too much. A terrific flash of light blinded the prince as he felt his cock empty its seed all over his pants and Sokka's still pumping hand.

Zuko could barely breathe. His vision was blurred and his heart raced as if he had just finished a tense fight or extreme bout of training. He couldn't stop shaking. He looked into Sokka's eyes and smiled at him with trembling lips. The warrior could only smile back as he felt the firebender's liquid release trickle slowly down his hand like magma. It was just as hot, no, even hotter than the rest of him.

As Zuko's manhood softened, the prince noted that Sokka still stood at full mast. It had grown dark with lust and was throbbing hungrily. A few more strokes and it would be over. But Zuko had other ideas. Without warning, he leaned down and kissed the tip.

Above him, Sokka shuddered and instinctively ran his own hands through Zuko's silky locks, urging him on. It was still too much to fathom that Zuko of all people was about to wrap his lips about his cock, but at that moment, Sokka wanted nothing more. And so the prince gave him what he desired.

After a few more moments of kissing and suckling on the head, Zuko pressed forward, bringing more of the rod into his mouth. His tongue ran along the underside as he bobbed up and down with his sucking lips. At first, the firebender found it difficult to breathe, but his training soon allowed him to rely solely on his nose. This was good news for Sokka, because it allowed the young prince to go deeper and stay down longer.

Zuko purred around Sokka's girth as he tasted his own hand on the teen's shaft. His wet tongue felt the near constant vibration in the tanned boy's cock as his ministrations pushed him closer and closer to the edge.

For Sokka, the heat was extraordinary and the suction was even better. The teen highly doubted that Zuko had ever done this before, but he was a natural. The muffled sounds of the prince's gurgling and the occasional gag as Sokka felt his cock go too deep, were more arousing than they had any business being. He began thrusting his hips in time with Zuko's own motions, pushing forward every time Zuko's lips slid down his shaft. He was so close.

The thrusting caught Zuko off-guard but he soon adjusted. His nose tickled whenever it brushed against the crown of dark hair that rested atop Sokka's shaft. The prince took to inhaling the boy's scent, adding more fuel to the fire of his arousal. Before long, he noticed Sokka's thrusts were growing wilder, more erratic. His eyes glanced upward and saw that the teen's head was thrown back, his eyes closed, and his mouth hung ajar, a near constant moan whispering past his bruised lips.

Sokka was overcome. He tried to warn Zuko, but his brain had long since relinquished control over his body. He couldn't form the words in time. The only warning the prince had was the sudden tightening of the boy's hand in his hair. A moment later, Sokka climaxed, his cock erupting in the bender's mouth.

Zuko's eyes bugged out as the warm, salty taste ran along his tongue and down his throat. He swallowed, unknowingly coaxing more out of the other teen's cock. After he had managed to swallow most of Sokka's liquid lust, the prince pulled away. The tanned warrior was crimson red and obviously embarrassed.

"You could have warned me," Zuko said softly.

Sokka, who had since regained the ability to speak, nodded meekly. "Zuko, I'm...I'm sorry. I just couldn't stop myself. You were just so...so good," he said honestly.

The banished prince had to smile at that. "It's okay," he finally said. "It tasted...different. But not bad. But some warning would be nice next time," he added absentmindedly.

_Next time_? The thought seemed so strange to Sokka. Would there be a next time? Did he want there to be a next time? Did Zuko? This had all happened so fast and as the cloud of lust slowly cleared from his head, Sokka didn't quite know what to make of the situation. Something had changed, some critical aspect of who he was and how he looked at Zuko had transformed in those few blissful moments. Things would never be the same and the warrior was still deciding whether that was a good or bad thing.

The confusion must have shown in his face because Zuko looked at him uncertainly. "I mean...not that there will be a next time or anything...it's just...you know...it just came out that way, so...yeah." He paused for a moment and then stood on shaking legs, silently tucking his flaccid cock back into his stained pants. "We should probably not tell the others," he suggested.

On that Sokka could agree. "Yeah," he concurred, putting his own member back inside the confines of his undergarments. "Shouldn't be too hard. The others don't even know we're out on a mission."

Glad for the change of topic, Zuko looked over from where he stood, once again stoking the flames. "What did you tell them in that letter you wrote anyway," he asked.

Sokka smiled. "I told them we had gone fishing. Think they'll buy it?"

"Stranger things have happened," Zuko muttered.

Stranger things had indeed happened. Despite the awkwardness for the rest of the trip, both boys found themselves smiling a little more. As he remembered the feel of Sokka's skin, the taste of his tongue, and the furious need of his cock throbbing in his mouth, Zuko had to grin at the memories. He hid this from Sokka, who once more leaned over the railing. This time, he couldn't care less about the clouds. The only thought on his mind was whether or not he would like to go fishing with Zuko again…

THE END

* * *

**Author's Note:** So I hoped you enjoyed the smut! I'm considering doing a sequel to this story, but I don't know if it would be worth it. Let me know what you guys think. Sorry for the awkwardness and not letting things go further, but in any story, I try to keep the characters at least slightly in-character. It just seems like neither would be willing to take the next step and they would both be conflicted after such an occurrence. Anyway, I love hearing what people think of my stories, so please review!


End file.
